koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms (other media)
This article is for information that doesn't belong in other categories. See Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The Romance of The Three Kingdoms is a popular basis or inspiration for many films, novels, anime, and games. Adaptions Films * Red Cliff series * Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon * Riding Alone for Thousands of Miles * My Name Is Bruce * How Chan Kung Reprimanded Cho * Sleepless Town * From Beijing with Love * Great Conquest: Romance of the Three Kingdoms * Romance of the Three Kingdoms (animated) * Diao Chan * Guards the Huarong Path Lau Bei Crosses the River to * Escorts His Sister-in-Law on a Thousand Mile * Three Kingdoms * Guan Di, The God of War * Lui Bo's Trick on Due Sim * The Story of Diu Sim * Beauty Trap * The Sable Cicada * Capture Guan Sheng * Ding Jun Shan * Chang Ban Po TV series *Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Three Kingdoms *終極三國 - K.O.3angu - Drama addicts wiki entry *NHK's Ninkyogeki Sangokushi - 1982~1984; puppet version of the Three Kingdoms with some Water Margin influences *Jirouchou Sangokushi - based on the novel series; has some motifs from the epic novel *Romance of the Three Kingdoms: Lu Bu & Diao Chan - 2004 series starring Chen Kaige and Huang Lei; first episode stream *Where the Legend Begins - surrounding Zhen Luo *Gosei Sentai Dairanger - inspiration for some of the characters *Guan Yu (dubbed Legend of the Guan Gong in the United States) - 2004 series *Seiheki Taisen - TV drama surrounding Red Cliff *Red Cliffs ~ Truth of Wu - historical documentary series *Sangokushi TV - informative yet comical series; episode 17~18 shows Rotk tourist places in China; parodies the Dynasty Warriors's victory theme in episode 11; a girl who cosplays Xiao Qiao's look from Dynasty Warriors 6 appears in episode 24 Animated Shows *SD Gundam Sangokuden ~Battle Brave Warriors~ - 2010 *Sōten Kōro - 2009 *Shin Koihime†Musou - 2009; also doing a cross over with Ikkitousen *Sanguo Yanyi - 2008~2009 Takara-Tomy； currently airing in China but no news when the show will air in Japan; youtube video *Koihime†Musou - 2008; the OVA makes a brief reference to the Dynasty Warriors Sun Ce. *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisasei!! Ryofuko-chan - 2007~2008 OVA series; based on the manga Magical Musou Tenshi Tsuki Irase!! Ryofuko-chan *Kōtetsu Sangokushi - 2007 *Shining Tears X Wind - 2007; namesakes for Seiran characters *Taiyo no Mokushiro - 2006; features a distinct Sangokushi motif and characters named after the novel's characters *Ikki Tousen - 2003 *Sangokushi III Harukanaru Daichi - 1994 *Sangokushi II Chouko Moyu - 1993 *Sangokushi I Eiyutachi no Yowake / Great Conquest: Romance of the Three Kingdoms - 1992 *Sangokushi II Amakakeru Otokotachi - 1986; second season of the Mitsuteru Yokoyama adaption *Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi - 1985; page at Kid's Station TV channel Theatre *Kan'u - one of the Kabuki Jūhachiban named after Guan Yu; mixes Romance of the Three Kingdoms elements with Japanese figures *Hitori Sangokushi - one man show centering around Zhuge Liang calling forth the winds at Red Cliffs *Ryofu to Chosen *Shin Sangokushi series Opera * Sangokushi ~ Zhuge Kongming * Lu Bu and Diao Chan Musicals * New Sangokushi III * Ryukyu Sangokushi * Kotetsu Sangokushi - quasi rock opera of the anime series * Sangokushi ~ Wu CDs / Songs * Cao Cao * Sangokushi NOW da! * Three Kingdoms Love (三國戀, Sān Guó Liàn) * Bakuryu Sangokushi - also adapted for a live action short film Games *Sango Fighter; Sango Fighter 2 *Sango series by Magitech Corp. *Dynasty Wars *Warriors of Fate *Knights of Valour *Destiny of an Emperor *World Heroes series - Lu Bu is one of the heroes of history *Magic the Gathering - many characters have their own cards in the series *Chen Wen's Sangokushi *Legend of Cao Cao *The Story of Three Kingdom's Heros *Dragon Throne: Battle of Red Cliff; known as Fate of Dragon internationally *Xuanyuan Jian ~Hanzhiyun *Quiz Sangokushi DS - likely a DS conversion of Quiz Sangokushi Churiyaku no Hasha *Sangokushi Taisen *Three Kingdoms: Fate of the Dragon *The Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms *Sangokushi Campaign - for Age of Empires *Jyuken Sangokushi - by Machintosh *Shoryo Sangokushi Engi *Chenwhen Sangokushi *Mahjong Sangokushi *Koihime Musou *Shin Koihime Musou *War Lord *Sangokushi Yugi *Sanguo Yanyi Zen Sousou *Entaku Sangokushi *Kanu Shoden *Musou Renbu Sangokushi *Sangokushi Shiryuden *Sanguo Yanyi Kishogun *Sagokushi Net *Sangokushi - mahjong game by Mitchell *Chi Bi *QQ Sanguo *Puzzle Sangokushi *Micky Mouse Sangokushi *Sango 2 *Web Sango *Tenchi wo Kurau RPG; also has a slot machine *Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny Pachislot; also has Shining Dragon for the PS2 and Eloquent Fist for the PSP; Bright Shadow tie-in *Ikkitousen - by Webzen; different from the anime/manga *Mitsuteru Yokoyama Sangokushi; Sangokushi ~ Koumeiden *Sangoku Chugen no Hasha *June Three Kingdoms - by Gamevil *Sangoku Field Combat *Sangoku Guneiden Online *Rekishi Gunzo presents Monoshiri Sangokushi *Sangoku II Maoh no Taisan *Buyuden II - Sangokushi Record *Sangokushi Nentaiki *Sango Haouden (pachinko) *Hero Sangokushi (pachinko) *The Legend of Three Kingdoms *Fantasia Sango; also known as Gensou Sangokushi *Sangokushi Card Musou *Sangokushi Ransei Hero *MapleStory - features armors for many characters based on the Dynasty Warriors appearances *Master of Epic - had Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang themed equipment *Quiz Magic Acadamy 6 - has Three Kingdoms related questions and treasures *Majikaru Sangokushi *Sanguo Yanyi TD *Soten Online *Soten - Korean *Sanguo Yanyi V Online *Tieie Sanguo Online *Sanguo Yanyi Online - sponsored by 7fgame *Sanguo Yanyi Online *Yu Xi Hua Lang *Sangokushi Eiyuden *Browser Sangokushi; alternate site *Sangoku Heroes - also created a Sengoku Jidai crossover *Sekiheki *World of Fighter - has Three Kingdoms characters *Character Wars - features Three Kingdoms characters *Sangokuren Senki ~ Otome no Heihou! - romance adventure game targeted for the ladies; opening movie *Hajimete Sangokushi Ouji - adventure RPG for the Japanese iphone *Sangoku Fuun Onweb - browser game *Shougai ~ Sangoku Baisengi *Sangoku Houshin *Souten - made by Korean game developer; also Souten 2 *Gyokuji - beta test artwork *Sangou no Ten *Sangokushi ~ Kikki Ippatsu *Nekketsu Sangoku: The Battle of Evermore *Gen Sangokushi - also known as Gen Three Kingdoms Trap Battle Tactics *Regnumtria *Complete Sangokushi Books *There Were two Zhuge Kongming - The Hidden Truth Behind the Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Cao Cao - The True Protagonist of Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Relations *Gentoku Sangokushi *Business Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Marketing a Complex Topic for the Modern Society *How To Apply Strategies from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms for the Business World *How Someone Created China - topic mentioned in one of the chapters *Sangokushi Busho Kenkyukai series *Sorekara no Sangokushi *Sangokushi Trivia, Sangokushi Engi no Uso to Taboo is a part of the series *Moe Moe Sangokushi Dictionary, part of the Moe Moe series; example of page layout. Novels *Kitakata Kensou Sangokushi *Jirouchou Sangokushi *Kou Sangoku Sekijyu Engi *Hanzan Gokushi Engi *Entaku Sangokushi *Sangokushi - 1996; written by Kenzo Kitakata *Romance of the Three Kingdoms - written by Eiji Yoshikawa *Sangokushi - light novel series written by Ozawa Akitomo *Sangokushi - written by Komae Ryo *Sangokushi Gaiden Chosen Iki - Hisui no Tsubasa *Chosen Jyoken Sangokushi The following are original novels published by Koei. *Hito Naka no Kishin Ryofu - by Norio Nakai *Koumei Surikidan - by Masaki Tsuji *Koumei to Himiko - by Fumio Tanaka *Sangokushi ~ Saikyo Densetsu - by Jun Hashimoto and Jouji Hayashi *Sangokushi ~ Toshinden Zetsu - same as Saikyo Densetsu Comics *Guan Yu: Blood Brothers to the End: A Chinese Legend *Dragon Tales-Beginning To Three Kingdoms *Romance of the Three Kingdoms Manhua *The Ravages of Time *Sanguozhi *Story of Heroes in Three Kingdoms *Zhuge Kongming *Wu Ba San Guo *Sanguo Yanyi *Jia Qing Qu *San Guo Shen Bing *San Guo Wu Shuang *San Guo Wu Shuang Zhuan *San Guo Wu Shuang Meng Jiang Zhuan *Shu Yun Canglong Ji *Sanguo Yanyi - 10 volume series published into English by Asiapac Books *Bashao San Guo Manga *Neko Sangokushi Nyan *Sangokushi *Sōten Kōro *Ryūrōden - also has an ongoing second series Chugen Ryoran hen *Tenchi wo Kurau *Qwan *Ikki Tousen *Chō-Sangokushi -LORD- *Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi - coined the phrase "Geh, Guan Yu!" for Cao Cao *Koihime Musou *Sekitoba - by Ohsato Sachiko *SD Gundam Sangokuden: Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Dragon Sister! Sangokushi Hyakka Ryōran *Sangoku Shōden no Gentoku Daishingeki *Kyabakura Sangokushi *Blade Sangokushi; also in cross-over Gangan Ixa event *SWEET Sangokushi *Joker (女咼) *Moe Shoku *Minna no Go *Sangokushi (さんごくし) - by Hiromi Yamazaki in Kodansha Shonen Champion; 2005 *Comic Sangokushi Magazine - Magazine series that is now a web only service. Comics must be read in Internet Explorer. Features the following serializations for online reading or buying printed volumes: **Kenan Meastro (http://comics.yahoo.co.jp/magazine/sangokushi/gisibunn01_0001.html) **Shiyoku no Gan Ne (Gan Ning of Wu) **Ryofu ga Tatsu! (Lu Bu Stands!) **Stop! Ryubi-kun! (Stop! Liu Bei!) **Kannou Shiyutsujin! (To the Front, Guan Yu!) **Seiheki Strive (Chi Bi Strive) **Unkan Harukani (The Galaxy Faraway) **Kōtetsu Sangokushi **Sekiheki Bu **Sangokushi Daoten **Umanami Sangokushi **Are Gokushi **Sangokushi Gunyeden Hikaryogen (Ravages of Time) **Red Cliff Special (to celebrate the Red Cliff films) **Sangokushi Kike! ~ magazine compilation specials *Sangokushi Ueden Koharyu *Rampage *Ranjin ~ Sangokushi Ryofu Ibon *Sangokushi Gaiden *Nakahara Ryouran Hen *Magical Musou Tenshi Tsuki Irase!! Ryofuko-chan *Shinbu - Can Two Lords Be in the Grand Country? *Sangokushi F *Koutou no Akatsuki *Sousou Moutoku Seiden *Hige mo Seifuku no Uchi - 8 page comic by Hikaru Nakamura *Soukyu Sangokushi *Hakei no Sora (Ba Gua Sky) *MFR Sangokushi *Shokatsu Koumei - Toki no Chiheisen *Sono Toki Rekishi ga Ugouita - part of the series *Shokatsu Koumei ~Sekai no Denki NEXT~ - part of a series *Bachou Den - indies comic surrounding Ma Chao *Pink Shock! - for mature readers *Fist of the Blue Sky - partly inspired for the Hokuto Sankaken *School Rumble - Fuyuki Takeichi's nickname parodies the novel title *Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Burned - collaboration title with three famous mangaka. Features some Three Kingdom characters thanks to Yokoyama Mitsuteru *Beck - for some of the terminology *Princess Resurrection - namesakes for Ryuryu, Kankan, and Chocho Misc * Sangokushi - restaurant with gold medal winning shark fin soup * Sangokushi - Chinese gourmet restaurant * Sangokushi - company in Japan that sells Chinese tea * Sekitouba - clothing brand named after Red Hare * Ryubi - ramen dish named after Liu Bei * Choun Shiryu - Japanese pro-wrestler with Zhao Yun as his namesake * Chouhi - former Japanese pro-boxer (light welterweight) who took his namesake from Zhang Fei * Bacho - Japanese band with Ma Chao as their namesake, MySpace page * Ryoff Karma - Musician with Lu Bu as his namesake * Kohinata Eri - Sangokushi blog - idol for Red Cliff, the Sekitouba brand, and other Three Kingdoms events in Japan; also wrote a book, Koisuru Sangokushi; cover illustration by Hachiwa Yawa * Omoshiro Sangokushi - Radio DJ that sponsors Romance of the Three Kingdoms club/music events *Fukuryouhousuu - t-shirt design site *T Shirts Sangokushi - event regarding success story selling t-shirts for the Three Kingdoms; tickets available at Gamecity External Links * Fansub for Romance of Three Kingdoms anime * Sangokushi - Japanese community * My Sangokushi - Japanese Three Kingdoms info site * Chugen.net - Japanese site for anything Three Kingdoms related * Sangokushi News - Japanese fansite for anything based on the Romance of Three Kingdoms Category:Misc